


Oedipus Swan

by demoka



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emma doesn't believe, F/F, Snark, incest without them knowing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 04:37:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1844626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demoka/pseuds/demoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma snarks her way through dispelling Henry's belief that she is the saviour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oedipus Swan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Swan_Secrets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/gifts).



> So this was originally going to be posted at femslash100's DrabbleTag5, but the prompt "doubt" from swan_secrets just kinda grew and grew until it was WAAAAY past the 250 word limit.

Henry was a sweet kid, he really was. But his insistence that Mary Margaret was actually her mother and David fucking Nolan was actually her father? Please, Emma has seen movies with better plot twists.

Nolan was a fucking asshole who deserved to be dragged behind his truck. Being shot in both arse cheeks was a contender as well. That was Emma’s opinion and she felt justified, considering the amount of rudeness, crying, snide comments, rumours and just a town full of double fucking standards Mary Margaret has experienced in just these few days. She would have bought the whole fucking table of candles if she thought it would have made Mary Margaret feel better, but somehow her roommate and the town drunk had managed to sell the lot all by their town pariah selves. 

To combat these feelings of worthlessness derived from such treatment, Emma has taken to giving as much love, as she is capable of to Mary Margaret. The sweet, and not so shy teacher has been on Emma’s side since day one and well, Emma’s always been hot for teacher. Attraction was not a problem. 

What was a problem was Henry going on and on about how she was the offspring of Mary Margaret. As if Emma could have a mother practically her age. Time stands still for no one. Of all people, Emma knew that. Time never stood still for her, never gave her a chance to be loved by the right set of parents while she was young enough to be even considered for adoption. 

She ignores the way that yes, sometimes when she looks at herself in the mirror, she can kinda admit that she sees similarities in her facial features with Mary Margaret. But lots of people look similar to people that aren’t related to them. That’s one of the foundations of racism. 

But when Emma has Mary Margaret on her back and her hips snapping up to help Mary Margaret swallow up Emma’s fingers, Emma ignores the beliefs of Henry Mills. He’s just some kid. What the fuck does he know? 

How could Emma possibly be even distantly related to this gorgeous woman who is clutching Emma’s head, fingers massaging her head and lips dripping with breathless praise as Emma’s mouth worships her body?

How could Mary Margaret, the sweetest person Emma has ever known, be the mother of a fuck up like her? Mary Margaret tastes, feels and smells way too good to be related to Emma Swan. 

Fuck. Emma realises that she has to hide her relationship with Mary Margaret from Henry or he might get even more fucked up in the head. 

(Haha, relationship. Emma Swan in a relationship. You learn something new everyday. Also, when did it become a relationship? After Emma had started going to sleep AND waking up in Mary Margaret’s bed, she supposes. It was also probably cemented when Mary Margaret started kissing Emma goodbye in the morning when they left for work.) 

Regina would certainly ban her from even sharing milkshake afternoons with him if she found out that “Miss Swan has been filling Henry’s mind with inappropriate adult content”. 

No doubt she’d use that against Mary Margaret too somehow. 

For some reason the Mayor had this beef with Mary Margaret. Emma noticed the way she looked at Mary Margaret as if she had killed Regina’s first puppy. Emma always made it a point to stand between the two if she is around if the two ever end up within the orbits of each other. 

Sometimes Emma feels bad for corrupting such an innocent like Mary Margaret. But then, there are also times when Emma is pretty sure that Mary Margaret has the dirtier mind. After all, Mary Margaret is the one who likes to whisper suggestions in Emma’s ear. 

_Maybe you should fuck me against the wall in the alley of Granny’s next time we have dinner there. Don’t you think it would be exciting to have a quickie in one of the stalls at The Rabbit Hole? I’ve always fantasized about having you eat me out from under my desk at school. Would you be a good girl for me, would you do everything I ask of you? Everything I command of you? Would you fuck me from behind as I grip the edge of the desk, bent over with my ass against your hips? Would you lie on my desk as I ride you until we can’t take it anymore?_

Children just don’t inspire that sort of imagination in their parents. Not even fully grown ones, surely. 

And let’s just say for fun’s sake, that the kid is even a little bit correct, what would that make her? 

Oedipus Fucking Swan.


End file.
